pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
AG004: You Never Can Taillow
is the 4th episode of Pokémon: Advanced. Synopsis Ash, May and May's little brother Max are now en route to Rustboro City—and they're hungry! No one remembered to pack lunch. Max manages to find a chocolate bar, but it gets snatched by a Taillow. In pursuit of the Taillow, Ash, May and Max find themselves in trouble, as more Taillow gather to attack them. Just then, a familiar face comes to help them. Episode Plot Ash, May and Max travel through Petalburg Woods. May wishes lunch, while Max does not see a single Pokémon, even if it is told many Pokémon live inside this forest. May and Max argue, pulling Ash on their own side. Ash yells out they will have a lunch break, then see which way to go, pleasing both sides. They stop for a bit to eat lunch, but realize nobody brought lunch, thinking the other side brought some. Pikachu takes out a can of Pokémon food, but is terrified there is no food in it. Ash wishes Brock was with him, since he knew how to cook good food, making Ash and Pikachu have fantasies of Brock's food. Team Rocket observes and Meowth orders to catch Pikachu. However, Jessie and James are eating sandwiches and do not want to capture it yet, making Meowth annoyed. Max searches and finds a chocolate bar, though each person will get one bite. Suddenly, something snatches Max's chocolate bar. Ash, May and Max track the thief, who is a Taillow. May speeds up, but Max warns her Taillow live in flocks. Taillow stops on a branch and eats the entire chocolate bar, making May very sad. While Ash, May and Max look at Taillow, Pikachu finds some leftovers. Ash is confident they will get food in next town. Pikachu gets Ash's attention, for there is many fruit on the trees to be harvested. Pikachu uses Thunderbolt to knock down the fruit, but the fruit gets taken by Taillow, who quickly eat them. May is displeased, while the Taillow are angry, making Ash and Max think they all walked into their territory. They attack, but get electrocuted by Pikachu's Thunderbolt. However, much to the heroes' surprise, the Taillow stand up. Pikachu attacks them again with Thunderbolt, but even so, they fly back up, as the Taillow do not give up. Team Rocket see what is going on and admire Taillow for their toughness and will to fight the twerps, planning on getting the Taillow to their side. The heroes think the one that ate the chocolate bar is the leader. The Taillow leader attacks, so Pikachu jumps, dodging the attack. However, Taillow returns and hits Pikachu. Pikachu uses Thunderbolt, but Taillow, despite the direct hit, is still able to fight. The Taillow fly to attack the heroes, but a man comes and sends Forretress, who uses Explosion. Ash realizes this man is actually Brock, shocking May and Max. Brock leads them to a river, where they are safe. Brock's happy to see Ash and Pikachu. Seeing Pikachu is slightly hurt, Brock sprays a potion on Pikachu, healing him. Brock admits he couldn't stay at home, since everything was fine there and wanted to adventure more. After speaking with Professor Birch, Brock learned Ash went to Rustboro City and managed to follow them all to here. Ash introduces Brock to May and Max, telling Brock was a Gym Leader in Pewter City. May and Max tell their father is also a Gym Leader. Brock thinks they want to be Gym Leaders, but May is uncertain, while Max hasn't gotten a Pokémon yet. Brock tells Max will get one in time, just like his younger brother, who is to be in the charge of the Gym. Brock admits he left everyone but Forretress back home. May heard Brock was a good cook, admitting she is hungry. Brock promises he will get them something to eat; but, by the time he arrives, Brock is shocked his rice balls are gone. The heroes believe Taillow stole the sandwiches as they did with the chocolate bar. Brock is aware Taillow are territorial and even scare off all other Pokémon - Max realizes that is why they did not see any other Pokémon around. May's stomach grumbles. Still, Brock goes to cook a stew, pleasing May and Max, though Brock goes to serve Pikachu first, making the latter overjoyed. Meanwhile, Team Rocket approaches the Taillow and offer them rice balls. The Taillow fly over and eat away the rice balls, wishing for more, surprising Team Rocket how gluttonous these Taillow are. Jessie promises they will have more food if they do some work first. As Brock cooks the stew, the Taillow leader comes back. Ash senses Taillow wants a battle, while Brock believes Taillow wants to prove which challenger is the stronger. Taillow goes to attack, but Pikachu uses Quick Attack, though misses. After dodging some attacks, Pikachu hits Taillow with Thunderbolt, but Taillow still goes to attack Pikachu, but misses. Taillow grabs Pikachu by his tail and does not let go of him, even if getting electrocuted. Pikachu falls down, so he uses Thunder on Taillow, causing a great splash. However, Taillow does not quit, so Brock advises Ash to catch it, else Taillow's life could be in danger. Taillow goes to strike, but Ash throws the Poké Ball and catches Taillow. Later, Ash lets Taillow out, who is exhausted, so Brock uses a potion to heal it. Ash proposes it to come with them, which Taillow accepts. The heroes introduce themselves to Taillow (though May does it behind Brock). Suddenly, the Taillow flock come. Ash's Taillow tries to persuade them, but fails. Team Rocket appears as well, who persuaded the flock to fight their foes. They did already give the rice balls as an offering. Brock wonders if they were his rice balls, though Team Rocket notices "the bigger twerp" and greet him. Brock yells at Team Rocket, since they were the ones who stole the rice balls, while Ash and May also show off their wrath. Taillow goes to attack Pikachu, so May sends Torchic, who gets too excited and bashes into a rock. May calls it back, feeling even a bit depressed. The Taillow flock are about to attack, but Brock's alarm rings, since the stew is ready. The Taillow join the heroes, displeasing Team Rocket, who think Pikachu may be too hungry to battle. They go to get their enemy, but the latter simply blasts them off with Thunderbolt, as Pikachu already ate some of Brock's special food already. Later, May and Max are pleased about Brock's cooking, making even Max believe Brock is more dependable than Ash. Brock admits May and Max eat as much as Ash, making cooking even more fun. The Taillow are about to depart, since they ate all the food in the area. Ash's Taillow bids farewell to them. Ash, Max and May are ready to go to Rustboro City, but Brock reminds them to that the dishes need to be done first. Debuts Pokémon Taillow (Ash's) Quotes :"Guys, you are drooling on me." - Brock to May and Ash :"Sorry about that Team Rocket. But this time you're the ones who are too late. Pikachu already ate Brock's Pokémon food." ''- Ash to Team Rocket as they fly off. :"That's nice."- Meowth :"Everyone's eaten but us!"- Jessie :"Expect for the taste of our own medicine" - James :"Let's go head out to Rustboro City!"'' - Ash :"Yeah!" - May and Max :"Great! But first, we'll do the dishes!" - Brock Trivia *"Who's that Pokémon?": Misdreavus Mistakes *May's gloves disappear when she calls out Torchic.﻿ *May's left eye is colored pink in a scene where she's talking to Ash. *For the second time, Brock's onigiri is mistaken as a sandwich by Brock himself and Team Rocket. The first is Beauty is Skin Deep! where Clair gives to Ash and the group including his assistant Kaburagi some onigiri which is also mistaken as a sandwich. Gallery Max and May pull Ash away AG004 2.jpg Pikachu is terrified of lack of food AG004 3.jpg Ash and Pikachu fantasy about Brock's cooking AG004 4.jpg A Pokémon snatches the chocolate bar AG004 5.jpg May is depressed because there is no chocolate bar AG004 6.jpg Pikachu electrocutes the Taillow flock AG004 7.jpg Brock sprays a potion on Pikachu AG004 8.jpg May heard of Brock's cooking AG004 9.jpg Max and May are pleased AG004 10.jpg Brock goes to make food for Pikachu AG004 11.jpg Team Rocket proposed a job for Taillow AG004 12.jpg Pikachu vs. Taillow AG004 13.jpg Taillow grabs Pikachu by his tail AG004 14.jpg May greets Taillow behind Brock AG004 15.jpg Ash is happy that he caught Taillow AG004 16.jpg Brock yells out at the thieves for stealing his sandwiches AG004 17.jpg Torchic fainted at the rock AG004 18.jpg A humiliated May calls Torchic back AG004 19.jpg Team Rocket is about to get blasted off }} es:EP280 Category:Episodes focusing on Brock Category:Episodes in which a main character obtains a new Pokémon Category:Episodes written by Atsuhiro Tomioka Category:Episodes storyboarded and directed by Yūji Asada Category:Episodes animated by Masaaki Iwane Category:Pokémon: Advanced Episodes Category:Episodes in which a main character joins the group